Change You In a Week
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [COMPLETE] [Chapter 2 of Chapter 2] Bisakah Sehun mengubah Jongin kembali ke sosok yang sebenarnya dalam waktu hanya seminggu, dimana seminggu itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Akankah Jongin memberikan 'kado' terindah itu untuknya?/KaiHun/Shou-ai/DLDR/Typos/Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

Orang mempunyai pemikiran, jika seorang yang perangainya buruk takkan pernah bisa hidup berdampingan dengan seorang perangainya yang baik. Mengapa? Jelas, karena mereka berbeda.

Tapi, itu semua tak berlaku untuk sepasang sahabat yang sudah lama menjalin ikatan persahabatan. Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Sepasang sahabat di mana salah seorang di antara mereka berperangai buruk dan seorang lagi memiliki peringai yang baik. Namun, bagaimana bisa mereka bersahabat dengan perangai yang bertentangan?

Bagi mereka, tak ada kata 'tak bisa'. Jika memang Tuhan menakdirkan mereka bersahabat, mereka akan bersahabat. Hidup itu tak sulit, diri sendirilah yang terlalu banyak membuat peraturan-peraturan yang menyulitkan hidup.

Jongin itu seorang pemuda yang tampan, namun sayangnya pemuda tampan ini memiliki perangai yang sangat buruk. Tak ada yang bisa menahan seorang Kim Jongin, guru sekalipun. Bahkan, seluruh isi sekolah tunduk padanya. Ia bak seorang raja yang dielu-elukan oleh rakyatnya. Pesonanya berkilau terang bak kilauan intan-permata. Iris kelam senada hamparan kelam langit malam itu mampu membuat lawan maupun sesama jenisnya terhanyut di dalamnya.

Jongin itu urakan, jahil, dan sedikit picik. Semua warga sekolah mengetahui hal tersebut, namun merekapun tak mengetahui apa yang mereka sukai pada sosok Jongin. Wajah? Kekayaan? Karisma? Senyuman? Entahlah, terlalu sulit untuk menjawabnya.

Sepertinya, kalimat 'Tak ada yang bisa menahan seorang Kim Jongin' perlu di ralat. Karena, ada satu sosok yang dapat menjinakan sosok liar Jongin. Dia adalah seorang pemuda kutu buku yang tampan namun berparas cantik. Tak ada hari tanpa kacamata yang selalu membingkai mata sabit nan indah itu. Oh Sehun, namanya. Jika Jongin terkenal akan perangai buruknya, maka Sehun terkenal akan perangai baiknya. Dan, dia adalah seorang 'penjinak' Kim Jongin.

Hanya Sehun yang memiliki tempat di hati Jongin. Yah, Hanya Sehun seorang, bahkan orang tuanya yang gila kerja tak mendapat tempat sedikitpun di hati pemuda tampan nan urakan itu.

"Kau tak bisa hanya mempercayaiku, Jongin. Aku tak bisa selalu berada di sisimu,"

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak jumlah yang sudah Sehun katakan pada Jongin. Tetapi, Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menggubrisnya, seolah ucapan Sehun hanya angin lalu. Namun, Sehun tidak pernah merasa bosan mengucapakan kalimat tersebut, meskipun Jongin sama sekali tak menyukainya.

"Kau harus berubah, Jongin. Guru-guru mengeluh tentang dirimu padaku. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Jongin. Kau harus mengerti!"

Jongin yang tengah membolak-balikan buku tebal tersebut seketika terhenti mendengar ujaran Sehun. Sehun terdiam sembari menatap wajah Jongin yang masih tertuju pada lembaran putih yang berisikan rentetan huruf-huruf kecil tersebut.

"Apa kau lapar, Sehun? Aku bisa memasakanmu sesuatu jika kau mau. Kebetulan, aku juga merasa lapar. Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali lagi!"

Lagi, Sehun hanya bisa mendesah ringan. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti cara jalan pola pikiran Jongin. Pria itu terlalu santai menghadapi dunia kejam ini. Hidup memang harus dinikmati, bukan?

"Hidup tak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Jongin. Hidup ini sulit, sangat sulit." Lirih Sehun menyorot sendu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku harian di dalam tasnya, kembali menorehkan tinta-tinta kehidupannya.

Setelah menorehkan tinta itu di buku hariannya, Sehun kembali menutupnya dengan senyuman samar yang terkesan manis. Di saat yang sama, Jongin membawa nampan dengan dua mangkuk yang isinya masih mengepulkan asap dan dua gelas air putih yang terletak rapih di depan mangkuk tersebut.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil alih nampan itu, sedangkan Jongin telah mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Sehun memandang punggung Jongin dengan senyuman yang sama, samar namun terkesan manis.

"Sehun, cepatlah!" Lamunan Sehun membuyar. Kemudian, ia membawa nampan itu ke meja belajar. Senyum manis itu masih tertoreh di wajahnya saat mengingat kata demi kata yang ia torehkan lewat tinta-tina kehidupannya di dalam buku hariannya.

 _ **Hari ini tanggal 5 April 2015, Waktu semakin cepat berputar dan tak terasa tanggal kelahiranku tinggal menghitung jari, rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Bukan begitu, Jongin? Tapi, kau belum berubah dari perangai burukmu barang itu hanya sehari.**_

 _ **Kau harus tahu, Jongin. Hidupmu masih panjang, masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Kau tak bisa hanya melihatku, Jongin. Kau harus melihat dunia ini Jongin, masih banyak orang yang merentangkan tangannya untuk kau dekap, bukan hanya aku.**_

 _ **Bagiku, waktu adalah segalanya, Jongin. Bahkan, waktuku pun tak bisa kuketahui bisa terus berputar sampai dimana batasnya. Setidaknya, kau masih banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal yang bermanfaat dalam hidupmu, Jongin.**_

 _ **Aku peduli padamu karena kau adalah sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Jongin. Pertama dan terakhir, akan kupastikan itu!**_

 _ **Aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatmu memberikan kado terbaik yang kuinginkan pada ulang tahunku, Jongin.**_

 _ **Kau akan memberikanku kado terindah dalam hidupku, Jongin. Kau akan memberikanku dirimu sebenarnya, dirimu yang selama ini berusaha kau tutupi dengan kerasnya perangaimu, karena, menurutmu tak ada lagi cinta yang berada disisimu kecuali diriku. Tak ada lagi rasa percaya pada orang lain, kecuali diriku.**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa selamanya berada disisimu, Jongin. Aku tak tahan mendengar orang-orang itu menjadikanmu buah bibir mereka, Aku tak tahan mendengar orang-orang itu mengatakan kau adalah seorang yang brengsek dan bajingan. Hatiku sakit, Sungguh sakit, Jongin…**_

 _ **Maka dari itu, Aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu memberikan hal terindah itu pada hari ulang tahunku, Jongin. Dan, menjadikannya kenangan yang takkan pernah ku lupakan, hingga aku menutup mataku 'tuk selamanya.**_

 _ **Aku akan mengubahmu selama seminggu. Aku akan mengembalikan Jongin-ku yang dulu. Jongin-ku yang hangat dan lembut pada semua orang di sekitarnya. Akan kupastikan itu!**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Hai! Hai! Kay balik lagi dengan FF baru #Maaf… Ini gara-gara kembaranku yang udah ngeupload foto ChanKaiHun dan jadi deh idenya dan menghasilkan nih cerita…**

 **Adakah yang tertarik pada ceritanya? Adakah? Adakah? Ceritanya sih cuman mau buat Twoshoot, liat aje deh yah nanti hahaha… aku juga ngetik tergantung dengan suasana hati dan kebetulan hari ini suasana hatiku berbunga-bunga~ -_-…**

 **Ini termasuk ke genre Romance, Friendship, and rada nge-angst gitu deh hahaha… Berharap kalian akan menyukai nih FF… Sumpah, kok gaya bahasaku makin buruk ginih yah? Bantuin Kay dong~**

 **Nih, ngepublishnya penuh dengan jerih payah tau! Sinyalnya ngajak tonjokan, soalnya tadi ada hujan plus kilat-kilatnya, jadi jaringan agak sedikit minta di tonjok, apalagi ini kartu tri bhakss. Maaf telat publishnya yah**

 **Berharap kalian juga mau review setelah baca, tapi reviewnya jangan cuman kata 'lanjut' or 'nice ff' or apalah apalah lah itu. Kay kan pengen tahu, kemampuan menulis Kay itu ampe mana.. Jangan pelit-pelit yah memberikan reviewnya. Mau pedes, manis, adem, panas aku terima-terima aja. Kebetulan, perasaanku terbuat dari baja yang udah di panasin di suhu yang tinggi, jadi gak perlu khawatir deh yah…**

 **Oke, ini kebanyakan ngomongnya. Betewe, maaf untuk dialognya yang seiprit aje yeh :v… Jangan peduliin judulnya, emang rada aneh di 'In'-nya biasalah, bahasa inggrisku itu cetek banget hahaha :v**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 **Day 1 : Change The Look Of Your!**

Jongin itu sangat mudah merasa kesepian, apalagi orang tuanya yang penggila kerja sangat jarang pulang ke rumah mewah itu. Yeah, sosok Jongin yang brengsek di luar sana hanya penutup dirinya yang kesepian. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Jika, Jongin sudah kesepian seperti ini, pemuda tampan itu akan membujuk Sehun untuk menginap di rumahnya. Pernah Sehun hampir tak pulang selama seminggu ke rumahnya dan berakhir dengan ibunya yang sangat murka dan menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan tali ikatan antara keduanya, namun Sehun dengan tegasnya mengatakan pada ibunya.

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, Mom. Kumohon,"

Seharian itu, Sehun susah-payah menenangkan ibunya yang tak berhenti menangis dengan memeluk dan mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menyemangati ibunya.

Dan, sudah dua harian ini Sehun menginap di rumah Jongin, tentu saja harus mengantongi izin dari ibunya sebelum itu. Pagi ini mereka sudah bersiap-siap memakai pakaian lengkap. Ralat! Bukan mereka, hanya Sehun yang berpakaian lengkap. Mengingat itu, Sehun memandang Jongin sebagai pengingat. Jongin membalas pandangan itu dengan pandangan tak peduli.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari dua pintu yang berdiri tak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Jongin memandangnya heran dan bingung. Ia mengambil sebuah dasi yang tergulung rapih, membuka gulungan tersebut, kemudian melingkarkannya di leher Jongin.

Jongin yang akan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari kedua sisi dasinya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Aku tak membutuhkan ini, Sehun!" Ucap Jongin disertai nada heran dan membantah.

Sehun tak peduli dan mulai bekerja pada dasi Jongin. Sebelum itu, ia terlebih dahulu mengancingkan dua kancing teratas kemeja Jongin yang sengaja pemuda tampan itu lepaskan. Kemudian, Sehun mulai mengatur letak posisi dasi tersebut, melilitkannya kesana-kemari hingga membentuk dasi yang rapih.

Sehun memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah, melipatkan sebelah tangannya di atas perutnya, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi bermain di dagunya. Bibir tipisnya sedikit mengerucut membuatnya tampak lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, satu lagi!" Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah meja rias yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Sehun semula berdiri. Pemuda cantik itu mengambil sebuah sisir dari ujung meja yang dipenuhi banyak sekali make-up khusus pria.

Sehun kembali kepada Jongin. Pemuda cantik itu mulai menyisir rambut Jongin yang tak beraturan, menata kembali rambut Jongin hingga rambut sekelam malam itu tertata rapih. Sehun sama sekali tak mempedulikan dahi Jongin yang mengerut, sedangkan, Jongin tidak bisa melawan. Jika dia melawan, sama saja dia membuat Sehun marah padanya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali melangkah mundur, kali ini ia berkacak pinggang dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Merasa cukup puas dengan karyanya, Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia mendekati Jongin yang masih terlalu heran dengan prilaku Sehun ini. Biasanya, Sehun sama sekali tak mempersalahkan semua ini.

"Selesai. Kau harus seperti ini terus! Aku tak mau kau kembali dengan gayamu yang lalu."

Melihat Jongin yang akan melayangkan kalimat protesnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu menimpalinya, "Jika kau membantahku, aku tak akan lagi ada untukmu!"

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar. Sehun berbalik, namun sebelum ia melangkah Jongin berkata, "Sehunnie, kau tahu, 'kan? Teman-temanku akan menertawakan diriku kalau aku bergaya seperti ini!"

"Bukannya aku sudah berkata padamu tadi? Aku tak mau dibantah! Kalau kau ingin membantah lagi, aku benar-benar tak akan hadir dalam hidupmu lagi. aku ber—,"

"Berhentilah berbicara seolah kau akan mati, Sehun. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku sampai kapanpun! Jadi, tolong berhenti. Aku muak, Sehun!" Jongin menubruk bahu Sehun secara sengaja hingga pemuda cantik itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **BRAK!**

Air mata Sehun keluar beriringan dengan bunyi keras daun pintu yang ditutup oleh Jongin. Sehun bersimpuh, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Air matanya berlomba-lomba mengaliri pipinya, bersatu di dagunya, dan jatuh tepat di kedua tapak tangannya yang mengadah.

"Bagaimana jika kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Jongin?" Lirih Sehun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika isakannya hampir lolos keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Day 2 : Change Your Attitude**

Jongin dan Sehun itu semumuran dan juga sekelas. Tidak, Jongin dan Sehun bukan sekelas dalam artian kebetulan. Jongin sendiri yang meminta kepada kepala sekolah agar mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama hingga berada di tingkatan akhir saat ini. Kepala sekolah tentu saja langsung mengabulkan keinginan Jongin. Hei, dia tidak mau ayah Jongin langsung menendangnya dari jabatannya atau lebih parahnya menendangnya dari sekolah elit ini.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, mereka selalu datang lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Di perjalanan menuju kelas, mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang, entah mengenai apa itu.

Saat mereka memasuki koridor tingkatan akhir, seorang guru yang masih berada di ujung sana berjalan berlawan arah dengan mereka.

"Jongin, ketika Goo Seonsaengnim akan melewati kita, kau harus membungkukan badanmu! Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sehun setengah berbisik saat melihat Goo Seonsaengnim semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Tapi, Sehunnie. Aku ti—,"

"Dia datang! Ehem. Selamat pagi, Goo Seonsaengnim." Guru paruh baya itu berhenti tepat di depannya dan melemparkan senyumannya. Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin, membuat pemuda tampan itu mengaduh sakit.

"Cepat!" Bisik Sehun sedikit menggeram. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Hei, mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampannya dan sikap yang menurutnya cool itu jika harus membungkukan badannya di depan guru yang sering sekali ia maki, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan guru yang jauh lebih pendek dari mereka itu.

Jongin berdehem sejenak, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Melihat itu, Sehun mendorong punggung Jongin agar pemuda tampan itu membungkuk dengan benar. Sehun tertawa renyah saat Goo Seonsaengnim menatapnya heran.

"Selamat pagi, Seonsaengnim." Sapa Jongin disertai nada malasnya. Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali Sehun menenggelamkan Jongin di sungai Han, kalau perlu ke Samudra Hindia, jika bisa.

"Apa kau salah minum obat, Kim Jongin? Kau terlihat berbeda sekali dua hari ini."

Dua hari? Yap, kemarin saat pelajaran dimulai dan kebetulan pada jam pertama itu ia yang mengajar kelas Sehun dan Jongin. Ia di buat terhenyak oleh tampilan Jongin yang lebih rapih, jauh sekali dengan kesan urakan dan brengsek yang biasanya pemuda tampan itu lakukan. Jangankan ia, seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali Sehun tentunya, dibuat terheran sendiri dengan penampilan Jongin. Meskipun seperti itu, sikap urakannya belum ada yang berubah. Yeah, setidaknya ada sedikit perubahan. Matanya lelah saat melihat murid-muridnya yang berpenampilan layaknya orang sehabis bangun tidur. Dan, ia yakin, itu semua karena Sehun.

Jongin yang mendengarkan hal tersebut mendengus kesal dan melarikan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Goo Seonsaengnim memandang Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali memandang Jongin.

"Kau harus banyak berterima kasih dengan Sehun, Jongin." Goo Seonsaengnim melenggang pergi sebelumnya melempar senyuman 'terima kasih' pada Sehun yang menunduk malu.

Setelah kepergian Goo Seonsaengnim, Jongin memandang Sehun yang masih belum sadar dipandangi oleh Jongin. Barulah beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun menyadari tengah diperhatikan seseorang. Ia menoreh ke sisinya, dan benar saja, Jongin menatapnya dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang galak dan ketus.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kata Goo Seonsaengnim, aku harus berterima kasih padamu…" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, sebelah tangannya naik ke atas bahu Sehun, merangkul pemuda cantik itu. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sehun.

"Dan…?" Sehun mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sedikit tak sabaran.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Ucapan tulus itu sukses membuat Sehun menorehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. Mata itu, sungguh, siapapun, tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk tak semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda ini.

"Dan… Aku bohong! Hahaha!" Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari menjauhi Sehun yang terhenyak sendiri. Dari sini, ia melihat Jongin berlari sembari menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Sehun tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, semuanya tiba-tiba terhenti. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan telinganya terasa menggema.

Sehun memegang kepalanya. Ia bersimpuh saat merasa kakinya tak bisa lagi menopang berat badannya. Sehun melepaskan tasnya dari punggungnya, ia membuka resleting tas dengan tangan yang bergetar. Wajahnya beberapa kali mendongak, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera.

Sehun langsung memasukan beberapa pil ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman yang setiap hari dibawanya. Sehun memutar penutup botol tersebut, lalu meneguknya bersama dengan pil yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Sehun bisa bernafas lega, meskipun dadanya masih naik-turun, mengingat betapa besarnya rasa sakit yang kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau harus bertahan, Sehun. Tinggal tersisa delapan hari lagi. Fighthing!" Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya. Kemudian, berjalan ke kelasnya sambil memegang dinding.

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Day 3 : Change Your Gaze!**

Pada sore hari, Jongin dan Sehun selalu pergi ke Sungai Han. Mau itu jalan-jalan atau sekedar melihat sungai Han yang bergerak gelisah, Jongin dan Sehun akan tetap mengunjungi tempat yang sudah menjadi jati diri Seoul sendiri ini.

Sore ini, Jongin dan Sehun tampak menikmati angin senja yang bermain-main dengan mereka. Rambut mereka ikut bergoyang searah dengan angin berhembus. Sehun yang berponi sedikit risih dengan angin yang terlalu memanjakan rambutnya. Apalagi, di antara mereka sama sekali tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sungguh, membosankan.

"Jongin," Panggil Sehun pelan, namun dapat di dengar oleh Jongin. Jelas, karena Jongin berada tepat di sisinya. Jongin menorehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Saat kau mandi tadi, Ibumu menelponmu dan aku mengatakan kau sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Apa kau sudah menelponnya kembali? Siapa tahu dia sangat merin—,"

"Apa kau memang tak mengerti dengan suasana, Sehun?" Potong Jongin singkat, tapi membuat jantung Sehun berdenyut sakit. Rasa sakitnya bertambah, saat rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali hadir. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, namun Sehun mencoba untuk tetap terjaga dan berusaha mengunci bibirnya guna memalangi erangan kesakitannya yang bisa saja keluar tanpa ia mau.

'Kuatkan aku, Tuhan.'

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang di tempat yang sama. Rasanya, ia ingin pingsan saja, jika tak mengingat ada Jongin di sisinya. Semampu mungkin Sehun menahan seluruh kesakitannya.

"Kumohon, Jongin. Dia itu ibumu!" Hanya untuk kalimat ini, Sehun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Kau takkan pernah tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

Jongin menghadap Sehun, iris sekelam malam itu menatap iris caramel Sehun. Mata sabit itu berkaca-kaca, sedikit lagi, dan liquid bening itu akan mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Sehun naik ke atas, berniat akan menyentuh wajah tampan itu. Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Jongin, mengelus pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ibu, Ayah, Aku, serta semua orang itu mencintaimu, Jongin. Percayalah padaku." Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Sehun. Ibu jarinya menghapus titik cairan bening itu dari pipi mulus Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai itu, Sehun? Sedangkan, hati ini sudah tak bisa lagi mempercayai siapapun, kecuali kau, Sehun." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Entah hanya perasaan Jongin saja atau apa, wajah Sehun sangat pucat, walaupun warna kulit Sehun memang pucat, tapi, Sehun tak pernah sepucat ini sebelumnya. Apakah pemuda itu sakit?

"Bukannya kau mempercayaiku, Jongin? Jadi, percayalah jika semua orang, termasuk kedua orang tuamu, sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja, kau tak pernah melihat mereka, Jongin. Dan sekarang, cobalah untuk mengubah pandanganmu terhadap mereka."

Kedua tangan Jongin berpindah ke atas tangan Sehun, meremat jemari lentik Sehun yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Jika seperti itu, maka, ajarkan aku, Sehun. Aku ingin melihat cinta itu."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan mengajarkannya padamu, Jongin. Apapun, asal kau bisa merasakan cinta dari orang sekitarmu."

"Jong?"

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau memelukku?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Jongin tersenyum tipis, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun langsung saja melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Jongin meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit itu. Tak menyadari, seseorang di balik punggungnya saat ini tengah berusaha menahan isakannya. Emosinya benar-benar keluar sekarang, ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menahan cairan bening itu untuk tidak mengalir di pipinya.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun memeluk dirinya, juga membiarkan mentari yang hampir tergantikan posisinya. Dan, Sehun menumpahkan seluruh bebannya di dalam dekapan Jongin. Ia menangis hingga wajah dan telinganya memerah karenanya.

"Kau tak biasanya seperti ini, Sehunnie?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengelus punggung Sehun. Sehun tak menggubrisnya, malah, pemuda cantik itu semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Seolah berkata, 'Jangan merusak suasana! Biarkan aku mendekapmu!'

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan ikut mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun.

'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku jatuh di depannya. Kumohon…'

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan rasa sakit ini menyerangnya. Setidaknya, dengan pelukan Jongin, Sehun bisa lebih menetralisir rasa sakitnya dan terus mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus kuat sampai Jongin jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan apabila aku meninggalkanmu, Jong?" Alis Jongin menyatu ketika pertanyaan aneh dari Sehun itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Aku tak mengerti, Sehun!" Ucap Jongin tegas. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya seolah-olah ia akan pergi sangat jauh dan takkan pernah kembali lagi?

"Lupakan! Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti dengan apa yang aku tanyakan padamu, Jongin."

Selepas itu, hanya deru angin dan teriakan sungai Han yang terdengar diantara mereka. Jongin terdiam, belum bisa mencerna pertanyaan Sehun, pikirannya mendadak tak sinkron.

'Dan, saat itu tak akan lama lagi, Jongin. Tunggulah, hingga saatnya tiba.'

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Day 4 : Life Without Me!**

Burung-burung telah bermelodi di udara sana. Tak mempedulikan, siapapun akan terbangun dengan melodi mereka. Semua orang tentu saja akan terganggu oleh melodi dari burung-burung tersebut, tak terkecuali, Jongin.

Ia menyingkap selimutnya yang hampir menutupi keseluruhan wajah tampannya, sebelah tangannya meraba sisi ranjang, namun hanya hampa yang ia temukan. Jongin perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan iris sekelam hamparan langit malam itu.

"Sehun? Sehun?" Sembari memanggil nama pemuda cantik itu, Jongin mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sebelah matanya yang masih setengah memburam.

"Se—," Saat Jongin akan memanggil nama itu lagi, sebuah memo kecil tertempel di penutup lampu tidurnya. Jongin menyipitkan matanya yang masih belum juga pulih.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil memo kecil itu dari penutup lampu tidurnya.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Jongin, karena pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu. Pagi ini, aku harus ke Busan untuk membesuk nenekku yang sedang sakit di sana. Aku harap kau baik-baik tanpaku. Jangan merindukanku, ya kkkk~"**_

Tanpa sadar, Jongin tertawa kecil setelah membaca satu memo kecil itu. Padahal, tadi malam, Jongin tengah mendekap sosok cantik itu tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya. Namun ternyata, saat fajar tadi, pangeran cantiknya kabur dari dekapannya.

Jongin sedikit berdehem, ia merasa kerongkongannya sangat kering dan sepertinya membutuhkan segelas air untuk menuntaskan kehausannya.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, kemudian melanjutkannya ke dapur. Matanya yang semula masih menyipit sontak saja membulat tak percaya ketika melihat makanan penuh di atas meja makan dan tentu saja sudah tertata rapih.

Di tengah meja makan tersebut ada sebuah memo kecil lagi yang tertempel pada vas bunga. Jongin tergesa-gesa mengambil memo kecil itu, lalu membaca setiap kata demi kata.

" _ **Apa aku membuatmu terkejut? Yeah, aku membuatkanmu beberapa makan untuk sarapanmu—Hei! Jangan mengatakan masakanku tak enak lagi! Aku tidak akan memasakimu makanan lagi, jika kau mengatakan hal itu! Oh ya, aku juga membuatkan susu untukmu. Aku harap, makanan di atas mejamu tak kurang untuk porsi makananmu. Hahaha. Selamat makan dan jangan lupa mandi sebelumnya!"**_

Lagi, Jongin dibuat seperti orang tak waras. Ia tersenyum sendiri, kadang tertawa kecil. Jongin kembali menempelkan memo kecil itu di vas bunga. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sesuai dengan pesan yang tertulis rapih di akhirnya.

Setelah mandi dan tentunya berpakaian seragam yang lengkap, Jongin memposisikan dirinya di kursi makannya. Saat ini, Jongin benar-benar merasa ada yang hampa di dalam dirinya. Ada sesuatu hal yang ia pikirkan, yaitu, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun.

"Tsk… Belum ada setengah hari, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu, Oh Sehun! Haha." Jongin tertawa tak nyaman. Kedua tangannya mengambil garpu dan sendok yang sudah tergeletak rapih di sisi piringnya lengkap dengan tisu yang menutupi gagangnya.

Sesudah memakan seluruh makanan yang disajikan oleh Sehun, Jongin segera menyuci semua piringnya dan menyusunnya di rak piring. Ia mengangkat tanganny sebatas dada guna melihat arloji digitalnya.

 **6.35 AM**

Angka itulah yang muncul di layar arlojinya. Setidaknya, ia masih mempunyai waktu dua puluh lima menit lagi sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

Di lain tempat, Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Wajahnya mengadah ke atas, menikmati angin pagi yang menyapa wajahnya, tak lupa kicauan burung menemani kesunyian di sana. Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin ke danau di pagi hari yang dingin ini? Apalagi, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim semi.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Ucapnya lirih. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak pergi kemanapun, hanya saja, ini salah satu yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengubah seorang Kim Jongin. Yeah, pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. Ia ingin melihat, Sampai dimana Jongin akan bertahan tanpa kehadirannya. Hanya sementara, sungguh…

Sehun memposisikan dirinya di bawah pohon apel yang tak jauh jaraknya dari danau tersebut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon apel itu. Air matanya jatuh di sudut matanya, kembali menghadirkan garis air mata di pipi mulusnya nan tirus itu. Sehun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada ujung mantel yang sedang ia kenakan. Perlahan menutup matanya yang memberat.

 **Srak… Srak… Srak…**

Suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan daun yang berguguran terdengar di sana, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

Pemilik kaki panjang dan jenjang itu berhenti dan bergerak memutar, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Sehun, dimana kau? Sahabatmu datang dari London, tapi kau sama sekali tak mau menyambutnya! Sehun, apa kau bersembunyi untuk memberiku sebuah kejutan? " Kaki itu melangkah cepat ke tepi danau, ia berkacak pinggang. Mata besarnya menyorot ceria dan bibirnya tetap tersenyum, meskipun nafasnya terengah-engah, lantaran, ia berlari untuk sampai ke danau ini.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Aku begitu merindukanmu! Keluarlah. Kumohon…" Aneh. Sudah lebih dari lima menit, tapi ia tak mendengar apapun, seolah hanya dirinya saja yang berada di sana. Iapun memutuskan untuk pergi dari danau tersebut, siapa tahu Sehun sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Namun, ketika ia membalikan seluruh tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tepian danau, satu sosok berkulit pucat dengan mantel cokelat yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat dahi pemuda tampan bermata besar itu mengerut.

Ia mendekati sosok itu, kemudian berlutut di sisinya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah cantik dengan poni yang bergoyang, karena angin itu, tidur dengan wajah malaikatnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi tirus Sehun. Ada bekas garis air mata di sana. Apa Sehun menangis? Tapi, karena apa? Kedua pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya.

Tapi, wajah itu terlalu tenang untuk seorang yang terlelap, apalagi di cuaca yang bisa di bilang cukup dingin ini. Dahinya kembali mengerut.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!" Suaranya terdengar gelisah dan khawatir. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera melingkarkan tangan Sehun ke lehernya, lalu menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di balik punggung Sehun dan yang satu lagi terselip di bawah kaki Sehun.

Ia segera berlari dari sana, tak menyadari ada satu kertas yang persis terletak di sisi Sehun tadi berbaring telah terbawa angin dan tersangkut di antara dedaunan yang berguguran, lalu daun yang lain menutupi kertas tersebut, tak membiarkan angin membawanya lagi.

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Day 5 : What happen with Sehun?**

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kau benar-benar berisik, Sehun. Di sampingku ataupun jauh dariku." Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Sedari tadi, Sehun yang hanya berbicara tanpa mengijinkannya untuk berbicara barang itu satu kalimat. Suara di seberang sana tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau juga merindukanku, Kim Jongin!" Ucap Sehun memang sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah kembali, Sehun." Suara Jongin melembut. Sehun terdiam di seberang sana, ia terhenyak di atas ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini? Apa kau masih saja membuat masalah? Aku akan menghajarmu jika itu terjadi!" Canda Sehun sedikit tertawa kecil. Tapi, Jongin malah menganggap bahwa Sehun akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak lagi membuat masalah, Sehun. Sungguh…" Sahut Jongin cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru. Sehun tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Mungkin, jika Jongin di sana, Jongin akan terpesona dengan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku, bukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sehun."

"Aku percaya padamu, Jongin." Ucap Sehun. Kali ini, membuat Jongin terdiam. Nada suara Sehun tiba-tiba saja menggetarkannya. Terdengar begitu jujur dan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi ibumu, Jong?" Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng kecil. Ia tahu, Sehun mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Mau bagaimana lagi aku harus bicara padamu?" Jongin terkikik kecil, Sehun yang tak mengerti pun menganga bingung.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ibuku pada malam lalu, Sehun. Sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mendecih kecil.

"Hei, Sehunnie. Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan jika terus mengerucutkan bibirmu." Goda Jongin yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun?

"Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang peramal, Jong?" Jongin terkekeh geli. Ah, ia begitu merindukan suara ini. Sungguh…

"Baru Saja. Hm… Sehunnie~"

"Hm?" Gumam Sehun sebagai sahutan kepada Jongin yang memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang sedikit berlebihan menurutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu~" Lagi, Jongin memakai nada suara yang sama. Namun, kali ini dapat membuat tubuh Sehun menegang.

"Aku akan kembali besok, Jongin. Kau itu berlebihan sekali. Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah meninggalkan-mu, Jongin. Sampai kapanpun, aku tetap bersamamu, meski ragaku tak lagi berada di sisimu, Jong." Jongin menautkan alisnya. Kembali bingung dan juga heran dengan ucapan Sehun yang mengandung makna lain. Tapi, apa itu?

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sehun. Kau membuatku takut!" Tautan alis Jongin semakin menyatu kala Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak di seberang sana.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Jongin? Saat ini aku memang tak berada di sisimu, bukan? Tapi, dengan berkomunikasi seperti ini, kau akan merasa bahwa aku tetap bersamamu." Papar Sehun yang terengah-engah akibat tawanya tadi.

"Lainkali, cari lah kalimat yang tak memiliki dua makna. Kau selalu membuatku salah paham lalu ketakutan dengan kalimat-kalimatmu, Sehunnie."

Sehun menahan tawanya lagi, alisnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, "Hm? Memang kalimatku mengandung makna apa bagimu, Jongin?"

"Semua kalimatmu yang kau lontarkan padaku, persis seperti wasiat seseorang sebelum meninggal dunia." Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun terdiam dan tidak meresponnya lagi. Jongin? Jangan tanyakan lagi, ia sudah sangat bingung dan heran dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Sehunnie? Sehunnie?"

"Ah ya?" Sehun tersentak ketika Jongin kembali mengulang namanya di sertai nada yang gelisah dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku kira kau sudah tak berada di sana." Sehun terkekeh kecil sembari menundukan kepalanya. Tak terasa, setetes cairan sepekat mawar merah terjatuh di atas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia memegang hidungnya kembali dan mengadahkan tapak tangannya. Di jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya memperlihatkan pekatnya cairan yang menetes dari lubang hidung mancungnya itu.

"Sehun?" Suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Sehun masih belum mau menyahutinya. Pemuda tampan di seberang sana semakin kalut. Tak biasanya Sehun tidak menggubrisnya seperti ini.

"Maaf, Jongin. Aku harus membawa nenekku ke taman sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku tutup dulu. Bye~" Sehun segera memencet ikon merah guna memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di sisinya. Kedua tangannya terletak di kedua sisi kepalanya, jemari lentiknya meremas surai cokelatnya.

"Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak parau. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan memerah, menahan rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan. Sehun berusaha untuk berdiri, meskipun rasa sakit yang di rasakannya semakin bertambah,

"Chan…Yeol! Chan…Yeo-l." Baru beberapa langkah, Sehun telah ambruk saat bersamaan, seorang pemuda tampan nan tinggi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa tadi kau mema— SEHUN!" Lagi, Chanyeol, nama pemuda itu, menemukan Sehun tergeletak tak berdaya untuk kedua kalinya. Yah, sudah dua kali ia menemukan Sehun dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Sehun!" Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol kembali menggendong Sehun untuk keluar dari kamar. Satu tujuannya sekarang.

Membawa Sehun ke Rumah sakit!

Chanyeol benar-benar mengemudi seperti orang gila. Ia panik, ia gelisah, dan ia ketakutan. Rasa yang sama kembali Chanyeol rasakan sekarang, kemarin, dan delapan tahun yang lalu. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya kala mengingat kejadian delapan tahun silam yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia lupakan dan selamanya akan membekas di ingatannya.

"Kau kuatkan, Sehun? Kumohon bertahanlah, setidaknya ini untuk orang-orang yang kau cintai, Sehun. Bertahanlah…" Chanyeol yakin, Sehun mendengarnya. Chanyeol yakin, pemuda cantik itu seorang pemuda yang kuat.

"Ahh, kau tak perlu khawatir, Yeol! Akh, aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang kuat ugh! Aku ugh! Akan bertahan demi kalian semua."

Sebisa mungkin, Sehun memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Chanyeol, meskipun liquid bening itu tetap mengalir seperti air sungai. Chanyeol tak bisa memandang pemuda cantik itu. Ia tak mau melihat senyum palsu yang di iringi air mata itu terlihat olehnya. Melihat Sehun seperti ini, perasaan Chanyeol benar-benar sakit. Sangat sakit.

Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan, lalu berlari masuk ke pintu darurat Rumah sakit dengan Sehun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Saat ia sudah masuk ke dalamnya, para perawat yang sudah siap siaga akan kedatangan seseorang secara mendadak segera berlari dengan brankar pasien dan memindahkan tubuh Sehun ke brankar pasien tersebut.

Mereka, termasuk Chanyeol yang menggiring brankar tersebut, berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat. Ingatan delapan tahun yang lalu kembali terulang di ingatannya, siulet-siulet adegan kejadian delapan tahun yang sama persis dengan sekarang berputar di ingatannya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak.

Bunyi roda branker, wajah cantik yang memucat dan mulai melemah, suara perawat yang menggiringi branker sembari memeriksa keadaan pemuda cantik itu, dan semuanya, semua itu kembali terjadi. Kejadian yang ingin di hapusnya namun ternyata membekas selamanya di ingatannya itu kembali terulang hari ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada branker pasien tersebut ketika para perawat dan dokter itu akan memasuki ruang gawat darurat. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, lalu membalikannya hingga tapak tangannya menghadap wajah tampannya. Air mata tak kuasa ia tahan itu kembali menetes tanpa ada yang mencegahnya. Bahkan, kejadian ini lebih sakit daripada kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu.

Sehun sempat berpesan tadi, sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kesadaran, pemuda cantik nan manis itu berkata padanya bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak boleh mengubungi siapapun, baik itu ibunya ataupun Jongin. Pemuda cantik itu juga berpesan agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya dan juga tidak gelisah. Dan, lebih bodohnya lagi semua itu di sertai oleh senyuman yang terlihat manis, namun terlihat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Semua orang yang melihatnya tak akan percaya jika pemuda cantik nan ramah itu sedang melawan kematian dan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Sehun memang berbohong tentang dirinya untuk pergi ke Busan dengan alasan membesuk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Tidak sepenuhnya itu adalah bohong. Neneknya memang sedang sakit di Busan sana, dan sekarang ibunya berada di sana. Sebelum ibunya berangkat, beliau mengajak Sehun untuk pergi bersama, karena ibunya takut akan terjadi yang tidak di inginkan. Tetapi, Sehun menolaknya dan berkata tidak apa-apa kepada ibunya. Ibunya sempat tidak akan pergi jika ia tak ikut ke Busan. Dan, akhirnya Sehun berkata pada ibunya, ia akan menginap di rumah Jongin sebagai alibi agar ibunya pergi tanpa rasa khawatir. Sehun adalah anak yang tak ingin membuat seorang yang di sayangi dan di cintainya menjadi bersusah payah karenanya. Ibunya yang percaya padanya itupun, akhirnya dengan berat hati, tentu saja, berangkat sendiri dengan kereta api bawah tanah.

"Sehun… Bertahanlah, Sahabatku. Bertahanlah… Cinta pertamaku."

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **8 Years Old**

Pada hari itu, tanggal 11 April 2007, tepat di hari sebelum Sehun beranjak sembilan tahun. Saat itu, pada pukul hampir tengah malam, Sehun tengah menunggu kedatangan sang ibu yang belum juga kunjung pulang. Tak biasanya, ibunya bekerja hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya kedatangan seseorang. Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk sebuah senyuman sabit yang indah. Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah pintu, lalu memutar knop pada daun pintu tersebut. Senyuman indah itu berubah menjadi kerutan di dahi sempitnya.

"Halo, Sehunnie!~" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan umur yang hanya berbeda dua tahun di atasnya lah yang ia temukan berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Chanyeol hyung! Untuk apa kau ke rumahku tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun heran. Kedua belah bibir tipis nan mungilnya terpisah cukup jauh.

"Orang tuaku baru saja akan berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi mereka untuk perjalanan karir mereka ke Jepang dan aku bilang, aku akan menginap di rumahmu saja." Dahi sempit Sehun yang tertutupi poni kembali mengerut heran dan bingung.

"Kau tak sedang membanggakan hartamu, bukan?" Terka Sehun menyelidik. Chanyeol, tentu saja anak laki-laki itu, membesarkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sanggah Chanyeol cepat, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Masuklah. Diluar, cuacanya cukup dingin." Sebelum Sehun menggeserkan badannya untuk memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol, anak laki-laki itu menyerobot masuk ke rumahnya hingga kedua bahu mereka bersenggolan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya, ia tak sendirian sekarang. Dan, Ia juga merasa sedikit terlindungi dengan kedatangan Chanyeol, Sahabatnya.

"Sehun, ibumu kemana? Aku merasa tak menemukan siapa-siapa disini, kecuali kau?" Chanyeol berputar secara teratur dan lambat guna menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia bawa, sembari mendongakan kepalanya, entah apa yang ia cari di langit-langit.

"Aku tak mengetahuinya. Mungkin saja lembur," Sahut Sehun malas dan juga sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, tadi pagi, sebelum ibunya berangkat kerja, ibunya berjanji akan menonton bersamanya hingga larut malam, menyambut hari ulang tahunnya. Namun? Bahkan, sampai sekarang ibunya belum kunjung pulang.

"Sudah pukul berapa ini?" Chanyeol melihat jam dinding yang terletak di ruang tamu itu. Hanya beberapa detik lagi, jarum jam ketiga di antara dua jarum jam utama, atau jarum jam untuk menghitung hitungan detik itu, akan mencapai angka 12.

"Lima… Empat… Tiga… Dua… Sa—,"

 **BRUGH!**

Chanyeol sontak menorehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut, tanpa menyelesaikan hitungannya. Mata Chanyeol membulat besar, Sebuah kotak kado yang ada di kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya terjatuh begitu saja.

Semua terasa menggema di telinga Sehun, pandangannya juga memburam, dan ia juga mencium bau anyir yang memenuhi penciumannya.

"Astagah, Sehun! Kau mimisan!" Pekik Chanyeol panik. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar panik sekarang. Tak menunggu lama, Chanyeol berlutut dengan membelakangi Sehun, mengarahkan kedua tangan Sehun untuk merangkul kedua bahunya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun di punggungnya.

Saat itu, yang hanya ada di pikiran Chanyeol hanya satu. Yap, membawa Sehun ke Rumah sakit, tanpa tahu keadaan yang sudah dini hari. Ia tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. Chanyeol dapat merasakan lenguhan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Chanyeol berlari di antara jalanan yang sepi. Panik, gelisah, dan takut. Tiga hal tersebut membutakannya. Bahkan, Chanyeol kehilangan fungsi taxi ketika mereka sudah sampai di tepi jalan raya. Chanyeol tetap membawa Sehun di gendongannya, berlari di atas trotoar yang lenggang.

Saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pintu ruang gawat, tak ada yang melihatnya, bahkan tak ada perawat yang mengantarkan branker pasien padanya. Chanyeol merasa, mereka telah terabaikan. Dimana perawat dan dokter yang katanya berjaga-jaga selama dua puluh empat jam ini?

"Siapapun! Tolong!" Pekik Chanyeol keras. Sontak, sebuah sirine berbunyi, memanggil seluruh perawat yang entah dimana untuk segera menghantarkan Sehun ke Unit Gawat Darurat secepat mungkin. Tak lama kemudian barulah para perawat dan dokter berdatangan dengan branker pasien yang mengiringi mereka. Chanyeol segera memindahkan tubuh Sehun yang berada di punggungnya ke atas branker pasien dengan di bantu oleh para perawat yang berada di kedua sisinya.

Mereka langsung mendorong branker pasien yang terisi tubuh Sehun itu menuju ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Peluh membanjiri tubuh Sehun. Piyama yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh peluhnya sendiri, wajahnya terlihat basah bak seorang yang membasuh wajahnya. Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seraya memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, menahan rasa sakit yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Chan… Sakit…" Erang Sehun lagi dengan suara yang parau dan serak. Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Sehun. Menggenggamnya seerat mungkin, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk sahabat kecilnya itu. Sehun membalas genggaman itu tak kalah eratnya.

Sehun takut, ia sangat takut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit yang teramat. Rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk hingga kau merasa malaikat pencabut nyawa telah berada tepat di hadapanmu. Semua terasa lambat bagi Sehun. Seluruh ricuh di sekitarnya terasa hampa di sekitarnya dan hanya meninggalkan gema dari suara-suara yang terdengar panik itu.

Satu kalimat yang dapat Sehun tangkap sebelum ia hilang kesadaran adalah kalimat dari Chanyeol. Kalimat yang membuatnya merasa dicintai dan kalimat yang lebih membuat pikirannya lebih tenang.

"Semua orang mencintaimu, Sehun. Semua orang menginginkanmu, Sehun. Maka dari itu, bertahanlah. Setidaknya, ini untuk orang yang mencintaimu dan yang kau cintai. Aku tahu kau bisa menghadapinya, Sehun! Kumohon! Bertahanlah!"

Tautan tangan mereka lepas tatkala branker pasien yang membawa Sehun akan masuk ke dalam Unit Gawat Darurat. Di saat itu juga, Chanyeol bersimpuh, karena ia merasa kakinya telah berubah menjadi jelly. Air mata menetes, air mata pertamanya yang ia teteskan untuk sahabat yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sehun…"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menetralisir emosinya yang mendadak meledak-ledak seperti ini. Ia juga belum dapat menghentikan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

 **Kanker Otak**

Chanyeol tak menyangka penyakit berbahaya nan mematikan itu bersarang di dalam tubuh sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol juga tak habis pikir, pemuda cantik pemilik mata sabit yang indah itu dapat menahan rasa sakitnya selama delapan tahun belakangan ini. Dan, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun, karena di kala pemuda cantik itu merasa kesakitan, Chanyeol tak berada di sampingnya dan memilih pergi ke London dan menetap di sana bersama orang tuanya, seolah, ia berusaha lari dari kenyataan yang ada dan menganggap bahwa ketika ia pulang ke Korea nanti, Sehun sudah baik-baik saja.

Dia memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Day 6 : All Feels Different**

Perubahan Jongin benar-benar membuat seluruh warga sekolah tercengang. Jongin kembali ke sosoknya sebenarnya. Jongin merasa lebih nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang. Semua terasa berbeda.

Yap, berbeda. Mengapa? Pasalnya, Jongin merasa dirinya yang sekarang menjadi seorang yang lebih baik. Sehun ternyata sepenuhnya benar, tak seharusnya ia mengubah dirinya dengan sosok yang buruk seperti tempo lalu. Jongin bahkan kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri karena perubahan yang ia buat sendiri.

Berbicara tentang Sehun, bukannya hari ini ia pulang dari Busan? Sepertinya, hari ini ia akan langsung ke—.

"Kim Jongin!" Pemikiran Jongin terhenti ketika seorang laki-laki paruh baya memanggilnya. Jongin segera menghampiri paruh baya itu sambil memperlihatkan senyuman tampan nan manis itu.

"Ya, Saem? Apa kau perlu bantuanku?" Tanya Jongin santun. Laki-laki paruh baya bermarga Jung itu tersenyum melihat sosok lain Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini menggantikan sosok Jongin yang kejam.

"Yah, sedikit. Bisakah kau membantuku di perpustakaan?" Jongin bimbang. Tadinya, sepulang sekolah, ia berniat akan segera pergi ke rumah Sehun. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan pemuda cantik berpostur tinggi itu.

Namun, Sehun selalu berkata padanya, "Patuhlah pada seorang yang lebih tua daripada kau dan kerjakanlah sesuatu yang mereka suruh, jika itu perbuatan yang mulia."

Mengingat perkataan Sehun, Jongin kembali tersenyum, ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Saya akan membantu anda, Saem."

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Pulang sekolah, datanglah ke perpustakaan." Jung Seonsaengnim menepuk bahu Jongin beberapa kali, lalu melenggang pergi dari sana.

"Hah, Maafkan aku, Sehunnie." Monolog Jongin sangat menyesal, karena tak bisa pergi ke rumah Sehun hari ini. Jika, Jung seonsaengnim telah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan setelah jam pulang tiba, dipastikan, ia akan pulang ketika langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Dan selanjutnya, ia akan tidur hingga makan malam tiba.

Lamunannya membuyar tatkala suara bel telah berkumandang, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat sudah habis. Apa kalian berpikir, Jongin yang berbeda ini akan ke kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran? Kalian salah besar, pemuda tampan ini memilih meninggalkan pelajaran dan membolos di atap sekolah. Iapun tak mengetahui alasan utamanya untuk membolos atau Ia terlalu malas mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, entahlah, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja di penuhi nama Oh Sehun. Sepertinya, Jongin benar-benar merindukan sosok cantik itu.

Jongin menyanggah dagunya di pagar pembatas yang tingginya hampir melewati perutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin memanjakan wajah tampannya. Ia kembali membuka matanya, di saat itu juga setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya. Jongin mentautkan alisnya, merasa bingung dengan perasaannya yang mendadak beremosi, sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sehunnie…"

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Day 7 : I Lost You!**

 **SRET**

Jongin mengerinyitkan dahinya saat sinar matahari yang menyengat langsung menembus kelopak matanya. Jongin membalikan tubuhnya, menghindari wajah tampannya dari sinar mentari. Pemuda cantik yang menjadi pelaku yang membuka tirai kamar tidurnya itu mendengus kesal serta memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tetap tidur, Jongin? Lihatlah! Bahkan mentari juga ikut jengah melihatnya." Omelnya sembari memajukan sedikit bibir tipis nan kissable itu.

"Ayolah, Sehunnie. Ini hari minggu…" Jongin menarik selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun, pemuda cantik itu, ia mendekati ranjang Jongin. Kemudian, berusaha menyingkap selimut itu dari tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tahu juga, hari ini adalah hari minggu, Jongin!" Seru Sehun disertai nada yang jengah. Sehun semakin kuat menarik selimut Jongin, namun Jongin tetap menahan selimut itu agar terus melindunginya dari sinar mentari yang seolah ingin menusuk tubuhnya. Karena mulai lelah dengan aksi tarik-menarik ini, Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun, membuat namja cantik itu limbung dan jatuh ke pelukan Jongin.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jongin. Tanpa sadar, semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi dan telinganya. Apalagi, aroma manly Jongin memasuki indra penciumannya, karena wajahnya saat ini tepat berada di depan leher Jongin.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin! Lepaskan!" Sehun berkelit, tetapi Jongin benar-benar menjepit tubuhnya, di tambah lagi, pemuda tampan itu menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas paha Sehun. Semakin menahan perlawanan yang di berikan Sehun.

Dengan demikian, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saja. Lagipula, ia sangat menyukai ini. Perasaannya lebih tenang ketika Jongin mendekapnya seperti sekarang. Sehun semakin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Sedangkan, Jongin yang menghirup surai cokelat beraroma apel mint itu tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Namun, senyuman itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara menyerukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar hebat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Selamat tinggal,"

Jongin langsung membuka matanya sepenuhnya, kemudian terduduk dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah tampannya. Suara itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Jongin menorehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemarin, mencari sosok pucat yang tadinya berada di sisinya.

Jongin berlari menuju tirainya yang masih tertutup rapih. Lalu, menyibakkan tirai itu.

 **SRET!**

Jongin hanya menemukan bunga bermekaran yang berada di perkarangan rumahnya. Mimpi tadi memang pernah terjadi, namun itu terjadi setahun silam, pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Tunggu! Tanggal dan bulan apa ini?

Jongin kembali berlari ke nakasnya, mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mengambil kalender meja yang berdiri di atas nakasnya. Jongin dapat melihat sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari di sana dengan bolpoin berwarna merah serta tulisan kecil yang mengiringinya.

 **12 April 2015. Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun-ku yang cantik^^**

Jongin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. bagaimana bisa ia melupakan ulang tahun sahabat cantik nan manisnya itu. Jongin meletakkan kembali kalender tersebut ke tempat semula. Ia beralih mengambil sebuah foto yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kalendernya tersebut. Foto tersebut memperlihatkan dirinya bersama seorang pemuda cantik yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya sembari menyandarkan ujung kepalanya pada ujung kepala Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil, kemudian mengecup foto tersebut. Ia mengembalikan foto tersebut ke tempat semula, di samping kalender. Ia kembali berdiri dengan wajah yang sumingrah. Melupakan kalimat terakhir yang ada pada mimpinya.

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika ia sudah berada di depan rumah sederhana milik Sehun. Rumah tersebut tampak lenggang, seperti tak ada yang menempati rumah tersebut.

Jongin turun dari mobilnya, kemudian mendekati daun pintu rumah tersebut. Ia mengetuknya pelan. Baru saja ia akan mencoba mengetuknya kembali, seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada di sebelah rumah Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tak ada orang di rumah!" Seru wanita paruh baya itu. Jongin memandangnya bingung. Bukannya, Sehun berkata bahwa kemarin ia sudah pulang dari Busan?

"Datang saja minggu depan. Pemilik rumah pergi ke Busan selama sebelas hari." Jongin meringis. Pasalnya, wanita paruh baya itu seakan mengusirnya dari sana. Jongin pun berbalik dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Jongin kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, lalu menjalankannya dari sana. Tidak jauh dari rumah Sehun ada sebuah danau, ingatkah kalian? Jongin pergi ke sana untuk mengusir penat. Danau ini juga saksi bisu dimana Jongin pertamakali bertemu dengan Sehun dan memulai jalan persahabatan mereka dengan kebencian Sehun yang memulai semuanya.

Benci? Yah, saat pertamakali mereka bertemu, Jongin benar-benar memberi kesan yang buruk. Mengapa? Karena, Jongin tidak sengaja mencuri ciuman pertama Sehun saat Sehun terlelap di bawah pohon. Mengingat kejadian itu, Jongin tersenyum geli. Kala itu, ia benar-benar langsung jatuh dalam pesona pemuda tampan berparas cantik itu.

Entah, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda terlihat tampan, cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Dan, ia bersyukur, karena Tuhan telah mengiriminya seorang malaikat yang sempurna. Malaikat yang kini berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Malaikat yang tak bisa membuatnya berpaling darinya. Malaikat yang membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Malaikat yang dapat membuatnya merasakan 'jatuh cinta'.

 **Srak… Srak… Srak…**

Jongin berjalan di atas dedaunan coklat yang berguguran di tanah sembari mengadahkan kepalanya, memperhatikan bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh di antara dedaunan hijau.

Senyuman Jongin kembali akan tertoreh di bibirnya, namun saat ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat sebuah kertas tertumpuk dedaunan cokelat hingga hanya memperlihatkan bagian sudut-sudutnya saja.

Karena rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi, Jonginpun mengambil secarik kertas itu, membersihkannya dari debu yang mengotori kertas.

Jongin memperhatikan tulisan rapih yang tercetak di kertas tersebut. Tulisan ini, ia sangat mengenalnya. Ini adalah tulisan milik Sehun. Sehun?

Jongin menuntun dirinya ke bawah pohon apel yang berada di tepi danau, matanya tak terlepas dari tulisan pada kertas itu. ini sungguh membingungkan baginya.

Jongin memulai membaca kata per kata di kertas tersebut. Matanya memanas, sedikit lagi, dan air mata itu akan meluncur di pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Setelah membaca seluruh isinya tersebut, Jongin meremas kertas itu dalam genggamannya hingga membentuk seperti sebuah bola kecil, lalu melemparnya ke danau. Tak menunggu lama, Jongin segera menjauhkan dirinya dari danau tersebut seraya membiarkan hatinya membawanya kepada cinta pertamanya.

"Sehun."

 _ **Hari ini, 9 April 2015, Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kutulis disini. Terlalu banyak yang ingin kutulis di kertas ini, namun aku sama sekali tak bisa merangkainya kali ini, entahlah, semua ini terasa kelu bagiku. Terasa menyakitkan. Sungguh…**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu, Jongin. Apa kau merindukanku juga? Kuharap tidak, kuharap kau akan terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiranku di hidupmu. Apa kau merasa aku sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini? Tentu saja, aku memang seorang yang aneh. dan, kau selalu membenarkan hal itu. Bukankah begitu, Jongin?**_

 _ **Aku ingin kau mengetahui suatu hal, Jongin. Selama ini pastinya kau selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku ingin mengubahmu mendadak seperti ini, bukan? Satu alasanku. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini, Jongin. Membuka mata-mu selebar-lebarnya dan memperlihatkan cinta dari orang sekitarmu.**_

 _ **Kau sudah membuktikannya, bukan? Maka dari itu, kau harus lebih membuktikannya lagi. Buatlah mata-mu melihat banyak cinta lagi, Jongin. Ketika semua itu kau dapatkan, kau akan merasa dirimu tak lagi seorang diri. Percayalah padaku, Jongin.**_

 _ **Aku berharap Tuhan dapat memberikanku waktu sedikit lagi agar aku bisa melihat senyuman manis itu kembali ada padamu, terukir di bibir indahmu hingga membuat pipimu sedikit tertarik ke atas.**_

 _ **Sayangnya, Tuhan tak berniat memberikanku waktu itu, Jongin. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu itu tiba, Jongin. Waktu yang selama ini berusaha aku tiadakan. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang sedang ku bicarakan, Jongin.**_

 _ **Dengan demikian, kau takkan terus terselimuti oleh rasa penasaranmu itu, Jongin. Untuk pertama kali kita bertemu, kemarin, sekarang, dan seterusnya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Jongin. Selamat Tinggal.**_

 _ **\- Oh Sehun-**_

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Jongin segera berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sakit, mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah tanpa bertanya pada resepsionis yang bertugas. Kakinya terus berlari di sepanjang koridor, seolah ada yang menuntunnya. Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar rawat khusus, di kaca bening yang terdapat di pintu tersebut, para perawat pria serta seorang dokter bersurai pirang tengah mengerumuni branker pasien.

Jongin membuka pintu tersebut tanpa permisi. Sontak, seluruh mata di sana memandangnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Seolah tahu apa maksud Jongin, dokter bername-tag 'Byun Baek Hyun' serta perawat yang berada di kedua sisinya menyingkir dari posisi mereka.

Jongin membuka mulutnya. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat seorang yang sangat dicintainya tergeletak tak berdaya di di atas branker pasien. Jongin mendekati sosok cantik yang terbaring lemah di brangker pasien tersebut. Sosok cantik itu juga membalas tatapan Jongin.

"Jongin,"

Jongin tak mempedulikan panggilan lemah dari Sehun, sosok cantik itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin seakan belum menerima kenyataan yang sudah terpampang jelas di depannya.

"M-maafkan aku, Jongin. Sungguh…" Wajah itu tampak semakin memucat. Selain Dokter Byun dan perawat. Di sana, juga terdapat Chanyeol dan Ibu Sehun yang tengah menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahukan hal ini, Sehun? Kita bisa menghadapi ini bersama." Sehun tersenyum samar. Bibirnya yang dulu merah merekah berubah menjadi kering dan sedikit mengelupas.

"Aku tak yakin kita bisa menghadapi semua ini, Jongin." Sahut Sehun dengan nada yang bercanda, namun semakin melemah. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak terima.

"Berhenti bercanda, Sehun!" Tukas Jongin yang mulai sedikit terisak.

"Lalu apa? Haruskah kita menangis?" Bahkan, pemuda tampan berparas cantik itu tak menyadari bahwa ia juga meneteskan air mata.

"Kau ingin aku berubah, bukan? Lihatlah! Bahkan aku sudah jauh lebih berubah dari yang kau bayangkan!" Ujar Jongin yang berjarak dua meter saja dari Sehun.

"Begitukah? Aku harap, aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung!" Ada nada bangga yang terselip di sana.

"Maka dari itu, Lekaslah sembuh dan aku akan menunjukan perubahanku padamu! Lekaslah…" Ucapan Jongin melemah di akhirnya, lantaran tak dapat lagi mencegah air mata yang tiba-tiba meluber keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis. Dan, terima kasih, karena kau sudah memberikan 'kado terindah' itu, Jongin. Terima kasih," Tangan Sehun terulur ke arah Jongin, berusaha meraih pemuda tampan itu. Seluruh orang di sana memandang ke arah lain, tak tahan dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Baekhyun, sang dokter, memandang Chanyeol. "Ini waktunya," Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Baekhyun memberi perintah para perawat tersebut dengan kodenya. Perawat-perawat tersebut menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian, berusaha menjauhkan Jongin dari jangkauan.

Sehun masih setia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Jongin yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Jongin memberontak, namun sayang, tenaganya sendiri tak cukup kuat melawan perawat pria yang berjumlah lima orang. Sungguh, ini sangat mendramatisir.

Belum sempat ia menggapai uluran tangan Sehun, tangan itu telah jatuh di sertai tertutupnya mata sabit nan indah itu. Jongin berteriak histeris, hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

 **Change You In a Wee** **k ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **4 Years Later | 14 Januari 2019**

"Apa?! Menjemputmu dan calon suamimu di bandara?! Tidak! Aku tak sudi!" Seorang berjubah putih dengan beberapa map yang berada di sebelah tangannya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Seharusnya, adik itu selalu ada untuk kakaknya!" Jongin, Seorang berjubah putih itu, mendengus kesal.

"Pada kenyataannya, kau memang bukan kakakku, Chanyeol hyung!" Bantah Jongin sembari meletakkan map laporan tersebut ke meja resepsionis. Ia bersandar pada meja resepsionis tersebut dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hei! Setidaknya, jemputlah aku dan calon istri—aw! Maksudku, calon suamiku di bandara sebagai sahabatmu." Suara di seberang sana terdengar merengek. Jongin mendecih geli.

"Aku akan mendapatkan apa jika aku ke sana untuk menjemputmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang menantang.

"Sebuah hadiah yang besar dan tak ternilai harganya." Jawab Chanyeol terasa jujur di telinga Jongin.

"Kau tak berbohong, bukan?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik.

"Kau tenang saja, Jongin. Dalam kamus hidupku, tak pernah ada kosakata 'bohong'." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Saat ini, ia tengah berada dalam perjalanan ke ruangannya.

"Berhentilah untuk membual, Hyung!" Jongin melongos seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Aku tak pernah membual, Jongin! Datanglah, bisa-bisa aku, calon suamiku akan mati kedingingan menunggumu disini!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan sembari merangkul bahu Baekhyun mesra. Dari dinding kaca Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat melihat salju yang berjatuhan di tanah.

Tunggu! Baekhyun? Jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

"Aku tak akan datang!"

 **PIK**

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika sambungan teleponnya di matikan secara sepihak oleh Jongin.

"Apa dia akan menjemput kita?" Tanya Baekhyun meragu.

"Aku yakin, dia akan menjemput kita." Jawab Chanyeol di sertai senyumannya yang sangat manis, menurut Baekhyun.

"Seberapa kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Sebesar cintaku padamu, Sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Pria cantik bertubuh mungil itu menatapnya garang, tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

 **15 Minutes Laters**

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian mengeratkan mantel tebal yang menempel di tubuhnya. Mulutnya tak berhenti mendumel kesal.

"Kalau kau bukan sahabatku. Sudah kubiarkan kau dan calon suamimu tidur di bandara hingga mati kedingingan." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin memasuki bandara tersebut. Kepalanya menoreh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang ia cari. Tak menyadari, dua pria yang lebih tua dua tahun di atasnya tengah mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Dan.

 **GREP**

Baekhyun langsung menutup kedua mata Jongin dengan kedua tapak tangannya dari belakang.

"Yak! Apa-apa kalian! Lepaskan aku!" Jongin berusaha memberontak, namun Baekhyun tetap menahan tapak tangannya pada kedua mata Jongin.

"Kau bilang ingin mendapatkan hadiah yang kumaksudkan." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi, haruskah hari ini juga?" Tanya Jongin yang tak habis pikir.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan? Jadi, sekalian saja aku memberikan hadiah tak ternilai ini pada hari ini." Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

 **Duk… Duk… Duk…**

Seorang dari arah berlawanan berjalan ke arah Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun di iringi koper yang sedang ia tarik. Kaki jenjang nan panjang itu berjalan layaknya model-model di majalah kelas atas. Seorang itu berhenti tepat dua meter dari tempat Jongin berdiri.

"Kau siap, Jong?"

"Baiklah-Baiklah. Aku tak tahu seberapa besar nilai hadiah yang kalian berikan. Sampai-sampai, kalian mengatakan bahwa ini tak terni— S-Sehun?" Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Jongin tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kabarmu selama empat tahun ini, Jonginnie? Waktu terasa cepat, bukan?" Suara itu kembali. Yah, suara yang sangat di rindukannya selama empat tahun belakangan ini, kini sudah kembali. Pemilik suara itu, Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, seorang pemuda tampan berparas cantik yang membuatnya merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'. Oh Sehun yang selama ini ia pikir akan selamanya menghilang selamanya dalam hidupnya, sekarang berada di hadapannya sambil melontarkan senyuman manis padanya.

Sehun mendekatinya, merangkul lehernya, lalu menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka dan membawa mereka ke ciuman yang dalam. Tapi, sebelum itu, Sehun membisikan empat kata di depan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin!"

 **END**

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **AKHIRNYA! Kay bisa menyelesaikan nih FF. yah, memang ini agak mendramatisir kayak sinetron-sinetron yang ada di indosi*r atau di manalah.**

 **Tapi, semoga gak pada minta sequel yah hahaha. Masih terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum di jawab ya hahaha… dan of course, ini chap gaje pakek banget deh yah… Isinya memang gak sesuai dengan judul yah hahha…**

 **Akhirnya kembali fokus ke FF MFTD #BunyiinPetasan**

 **Adakah yang ingin bilang nih chap kurang panjang? :3 suer… ini 8000+ word di buat dalam kurun 3 hari. Aduhhh… puyeng pala thehun.**

 **Kalau gitu Kay undur diri dulu yah.**

 **Big Thanks To ;**

 **Titisalviyah | oohsehun12 | exolweareone9400 | FathyaNM | Xing1002 | Rofa575 | daddykaimommysehun | levy95 | MaknaEXO | babyhunhun94 | Ath Sehunnie | Sehuniesm | Kaihun520 | dialuhane | Nagisa Kitagawa | DWCokroleksono | Hima Exotics | YoungChanBiased | KaiXoo1214 | izzsweetcity | JongOdult | YunYuliHun | aegyosehunnie | yehet titin | Syakilashine | SpringBee | Guest | Kimoh1412**

 **Maaf, kalau ada nama yang gak di sebutkan atau terhapus.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Change You In a Week ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


End file.
